Run Dean Run
by lover of books and movies
Summary: so this is my first one-shot. Its takes place In Run Little Boy. It a Trory, story. a bit of making fun of Dean. Alittle sworing


Me: I am a huge fan of trory also I hate dean so if you're a fan don't read, this is my first one shot ever. Also my first Gilmore girls one ever. So plz read and review.

Tristan: are u forgetting something?

Me: not that I can of anything.

Rory: someone is in denial (in a sing voice)

Me: sure I am, but then so are you too. I don't own anything. Gilmore girls is not own by me, sadly. Also this is during Run little boy. See I can say it out loud. (leaves the room)

Both: what does that mean? (looks around) Hello anyone there?

(Silence)

* * *

_Tristan- will i would kiss you goodbye, but your boyfriend is watching._

_Tristan- goodbye… Mary._

(Tristan walks down the hallway and stops)

"Screw the bean I have to do this," I said to myself, and I run back to Rory. Then I grabbed Rory wrist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. I felt her about to kiss back, when someone pulled her away from hold. With that is pulled her arm for my neck and my arm from her waist. That moved during the kiss. I looked up to see the man was wasting my last chance with Rory probably. I saw a beyond angry bean aka bag boy aka Dean, was glaring at me. (Only if glares could kill)

"What the hell are doing rich boy!" Dean yelled had Rory pulled behind him. I looked at Rory, she was shocked but she smiled up at me.

'Will luckily she not going to hurt me… I hope,' I thought.

"Rich boy really?, I am doing something I should have done a long time ago," I smirked.

"Tristan what are you talking about?" Rory asked trying to get in front of Dean.

"Rory stop, I can take care of it," said Dean pulling Rory back behind her.

"No I can. This is between me and him," Rory said, pulling her arm back for his grip.

"You're my girl and he kissed you so It my problem not yours," yelled Dean. With that Rory and I were speechless. Also anyone that heard him so anyone in the nearby room, {Lorelei, Sookie, Paris, Lane, and Jess (that came with them to see Paris)}

"You make it sound like she is something to own not a person" I said, the first one to recover.

"Will she is," he said without thinking.

"What," we both yelled.

"I don't mean it like that… I'm…will," he tried to explain what he said.

"We are waiting" I said, crossing my arms secretly laughing at Dean stupidity.

(4 mins. later)

"That it you have enough time bye Dean," said Rory.

"Rory you got to be joking, you want that player that so does not love you. He using you I love you don't you get that. Now who would love you look at you, you're a plain, normal person," Dean yelled at her.

"One second I care for Rory (I was mad that he said that he thinks that I don't love her). Hell I may even love her" we look at Rory and she smiles back at me. "So don't tell lie Bag boy, you're the one that was like she property" I yelled getting in his face.

"Rory you're coming with me," Dean said, grabbing Rory arm and trying to pull her with him.

"Dean let go of me," she yelled at him. She was trying to get free of his grip, Dean had on her arm.

"No, you are mine and I will make you love me," he yelled get in her face.

"Get the hell off of me," yelled Rory at the top of her lungs, that when I snapped.

"She said let go" I growled, when the Bean turn around I punched him in the face.

"That felt sooo good Mare, wait did you just swore?" I asked.

"Yes I did and did you mean it" she asked

"What the punch hell yea" I said trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Tristan" she said getting a little okay a lot angry.

"About how I feel yea I did Rory Gilmore, I think no I know I fallen in love with you. I know that you and the bean broke up because you could not said it back but I don't care about…" I started to said but Rory pulled me into a kiss, I was so happy I almost break the kiss to do a happy dance (almost)].

"… that" I said after we pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too Tristan DeGray you idiot" she said starting to laugh.

"Really" I asked, hoping that this was not a dream.

"Yea" she answered, I pulled her into a hug and spin her around. We both started to laugh.

"She said she loves me, Lorelei Leigh Gilmore loves me. My Mary said yes" I yelled at the loud.

"Come on love birds we have a play to do" said Paris who walked up to us.

"But my dad and military school in North Carolina," I asked remember how this started.

"I got you out of it with the help of Rory's mom" said Paris waving down the hall were Rory's mom (who was getting us two thumbs up) was with my dad. "all you have to do is get an A on this and keep up with your grades. Also get better friends like us," said Paris, pulling us to the stage.

"so lets get us an A," I said, and we started the play.

* * *

Me: so there it is.

Tristan: o now she back,

Dean (walks in): why I'm I the bad guy, not that… thing.

Tristan: hey that mean.

Me: Tristan, shut up. Dean one thing I don't like you, { I love the actor just not as Dean} two, get out

Dean: No.

Tristan: she said get out.

Dean: do you want to take this outside. (about to fight)

Me: Help! Someone plz!

Rory (walks in): stop, it you two. Dean get out (Dean leaves), Tristan shut up.

Me: quiet at last, now please review

Rory: yea it that pretty button on the button.

Tristan: Please, it a really button pretty, push the button,

All: just push it you know you want to do it. Give in to peer pressure!


End file.
